This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to message presentation management in a social networking environment. Social networking environments may be used to facilitate message communication among users. The amount of information communicated using social networking environments is increasing. As the amount of information communicated using social networking environments increases, the need for message presentation management may also increase.